poetry by Seto kaiba
by catsblood15
Summary: a look in to Seto kaiba's diary. As you read we will see that our dear and smexy CEO has some "mental" and "suicidal" and just plain "wierd" thoughts poems are a property of ME any poems from movies or shows have the credits written underneath ! plz R
1. wait in the darkness

I wait in the darkness

4 my soul 2 return..

In the dead of night

I lie beneath the dirt...

The cold winter months were

2 much 2 bear

My soul departs as

the cold winter snow

touches my lips

Im afraid this is the end

Shrouded in darkness death waits

he beckons me to enter is soulfull

plain.

The rain falls on my casket as the

mourners depart...

1, 2, 3, is all i c

4, 5, 6, all must wait

2 old 2 move

2 young 2 die

Will i c them wen they

depart?

Death tlks but no sound comes 2 my ears

What did u say?

everything fades...


	2. little mice run, run, run

Slice and dice little mice,

Run, run little mice

The darkness is comming, the darkness is comming,

Althrough the night the little mice run,

Run, run little mice,

Slice and dice little mice, through the claws the little mice run.

1,2,3 the mice are sliced

4,5,6 the mice are diced

7,8,9 the cats done it this time...

10 the mice are dead!!


	3. Hollows eve midnight mouth

With secrets in their eyes,

that only witches try to hide.

The fire burning in the dead of night,

Where the fire burns bright and clear,

The children fear,

the witches are near

Running through the woods the children scream,

trying to get away from the witches cry.

On and on they run through the woods beneath the sky.

Little boys and girls whose shirts fly high,

listen children and be silent,

the noise you make

will only wake,

the demons mind,

so be quick and get out,

of the hollow-eves midnight mouth.


	4. Thank you

The eagle soars high,

Above the mountain sky,

Showing freedom and liberty

to all.

As our soldiers depart

our hopes rise high

We're safe and free among our country side.

Hand in hand we gather together,

praying our lovedones come home safe together.

Before you read the rest,

take but a second to rest

a moment of silence

for our soldiers put to rest.

1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6

Thank you

As the war rages on

new threats appear

The winds all howl with the cries of fear.

Many soldiers have fallen,

their blood spilled among our land

Many wars have been fought just on the

american lands.

Freedom is a given

Its our natural right

Thank you veterens

Thank you families of those who've stayed

strong and true.

Your bravery and devotion will always remain

with you.

THANK U!


	5. masters, hollow, dont disturb, and love

MASTERS OF CUTTING

The ones who laugh the loudest

are the ones who suffer the most.

They hide their pain through masks of laughters and smiles.

The blood they cry falls to the ground like rain amongst a bed of red roses.

They are the true masters of cutting.

HOLLOW MASK

Below the ground, the cries of the dead are hollow.

Noone hears their cries of pain and sorrow.

Many men have come and gone,

all becouse they looked upon,

the hollow mask of death.

DONT DESTURB THE DEAD

Tread quietly as to not disturb the dead,

4 if u do the dead might wake and go wandering 4 a head!

BWHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

LOVE IS A FOUR LEAF CLOVER

To find love is like finding a 4 leaf clover in a field of 3 leaf clovers.

When you have it you never want to let it go.

So being in love is the greatest thing in the world!!

I love the man my friends helped me find...u no who u r.


	6. beneath the sea and can he tell

BENEATH THE SEA

Look in my eyes and tell me what u see,

my heart and soul lives beneath the sea.

dedicated to my baby matt!

CAN HE TELL

Can HE tell how much i love HIM?

Can HE tell whats in my heart this very moment?

Can He tell when im sad?

Can HE tell when im down?

Does HE know that every second HE has been away iv cried?

Can HE tell when im crying?

Can HE tell when ive been hurt?

Can HE tell that my heart is his to control?

Does HE know how much i love HIM?


	7. i dont care

I DONT CARE

Well ive lost the war. lol I have no more friends.

But thats ok, I dont care, I dont need them, Theyd only weigh me down.

They hat me for wut ive done and wut ive become.

Peaple hate me becouse im ugly, fat, and becouse of my religion.

But i dont care, no no anymore...im now dead inside.

i cant get a guy or girl if my life depended on it.

why do i hate motou and wheeler?

hnmmmmmmmmm

tell them im sorry couse i may never be able to.

i'll be dead soon or worst! in a hospital.

But i dont care. no no i cant care.


	8. insanity lies beyond this point

INSANITY LIES BEYOUND THIS POINT

Follow this sign to get out --

How the f did I get here?

Maybe?

shrugs

I didn't see her

Maybe something scared her

You fell off a cliff

I don't know what happened to me

Insanity lies beyond this point

I wonder if Amy is ahead of us

I wonder if she passed the point

I know that was wrong!

You know, Insanity is passed the point

Nevermind!

Hey

How about we go pass the point

I'll race ya!

I guess you're more insane than I am!

Insanity lies beyond this point .


	9. insomniac, deceitful, and whore

INSOMNIAC

Finally, Blood and Flesh blooming perfect flowers.

Now i'll put them in my collection.

Fall fall fall to the bottom of hell.

Pool of blood,sea of fire, and needle mountains.

Fall man to hell, fall, fall, demons of hell are calling you.

Pool of blood, sea of fire, and needle mountans,

cant you hear the groan of the dead?

Fall, fall, the darkness of hell is boundless.

Pool of blood, sea of fire, and needle mountains, It is the lullaby of hell.

- Guinea pig (the movie)

DECEITFUL

The heart is deceitful above all things and despertly wicked

WHORE

Some people call me a slut,

others call me a whore

but to be honest i'll do whatever to feed my family

so yes i am a slut and yes

i am a whore


	10. im the type, hate, rapist, and recovery

IM THE TYPE

Im the type of guy who will bust out laughing in dead silence

becouse of something that happened yesterday!

DONT HATE

Dont hate me becouse im BEAUTIFUL,

hate me becouse your boyfriend thinks so.

RAPIST dedicated to Gozaburo

I may be a whore, but you are a rapist.

No, no, you are not, this IS consensual.

But Ra I hate you, so you are a rapist, to me, you raped my soul.

RECOVERY dedicated to maximillion pegasus

your recovery was slow and how

you must be so glad to be free

but that joy ends here and now

i shall return you to utter misery

off comes the head

and back you go to your HOSPITAL BED!


	11. Somebody and my suicide

SOMEONE

"When Someone's Born...Someone Dies...

When Someone Smiles...Someone Cries..

.If You Love Somebody, Let Them Know...

For If They Die Tomorrow...

They'll Never Know."

-Final destination

MY SUICIDE

For awhile memories have passed through my head,

all the bad things that have happened,i'd rather be dead,

of what i have felt,

sharp pain like a knife,

you thought winter was cold,

spend a day in my life,

i wish i could speak,

show emotions to others,

instead i lay buried beneath the covers,

i dont reveal what i feel inside,

i sometimes wonder if its out of pride,

and everyday you pass me by,

i think to myself, i wander why

as i write a note at my desk by the window,

i shudder to think what im leaving behind,

i not anly think of the money and fame,

i think of the darkness coused just by my name,

one foot off the desk then another,

the only thing i have to say,

good bye little brother...

- written by somebody on i think


	12. It all started with a kiss

STARTED WITH A KISS

It all started with a kiss...

When i saw his eyes...

I knew we were meant to be...

When our hands touched the other's...

I knew we were meant to be...

When we kissed...

He proposed...

I knew we were meant to be...

We grew up...

I knew we were meant to be...

When we died...

We died together...

We knew we were meant to be...

It all started with a kiss


	13. Seth speaks to seto about his poetry

Seth put down the note book as he read what was inside. It seems that his hikari was fighting something,

something inside that made him want to kill himself. And who was this matt guy. Seth pondered these questions as he heard the front door slam.

"hikari" seth said as he watch his beloved Seto walk into their room.

"what" Seto said with a sigh

"whats wrong hikari"

"nothing seth. just leave me alone ok"

"please hikari whats wrong"

"NOTHING JESUS FUCKING CHRIST YAMI! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Seto screamed

"then atleast tell me who matt is"

"who"

"i think you know who" Seth said as he tossed Seto's diary to him

"you, you read my diary. how could you Seth!"

"who is matt" Seth asked again

"you want to know who matt is FINE! HES MY FUKING EX BOYFRIEND!!" seto screamed "Seth" Seto continued "i love you. you know that."

Seth wrapped his arms around his twin lover.

"seto what about the suicide letters" Seth asked with worry in his voice

"those r old, love. i wrote them before i met you. Plus writing thos things help me cope with my pain. its like therapy i guess" Seto said as he caresed

Seth's cheek

"so i dont need to worry"

"ha no Seth you dont need to worry"

"i love you seto"

"i love you tooo seth"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY ADULTFANFICTION DELETED MY ACCOUNT I DONT EVEN NO WHY!!

ANYWAY. ALL STORIES WILL BE REPOSTED BY TUESDAY. I LOVE U ALL BYEZ!!


End file.
